This invention pertains to a Combo Fluid Valve (Combination Fluid Valve). The prior art discloses patents for valves of the packed spool, lap spool, or proportional flow version and valves which employ cartridge units which may be assembled outside of the valve body and moved into the bore in the body of the unit. Some of the patents as listed are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,880 - Lemon, et al., June 27, 1978
U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,174 - Spitz - Sept. 2, 1980
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 253,716 - Spitz - Dec. 18, 1979
However, such prior art construction does not disclose an activating means which may be removed and interchanged with various activating means such as solenoids, levers, pedals and other means without the necessity of removing or changing the valving means or housing. In addition the prior art does not disclose a removable and interchangeable cap assembly which provides for removal and interchangings of valve cartridge assemblies without the necessity of changing or removing the entire housing. Further the prior art does not disclose a valve housing which is adapted to accept valve cartridge assemblies of any version such as lap spool, packed spool, proportional flow, and others.
The present invention discloses both a removable and interchangeable activating means and a removable and interchangeable cap assembly which allows for removal and changing of valve cartridge assemblies and activating means at the site of the valve without the necessity of removing and changing the entire valve housing. Labor costs and assembly operations are thus reduced and maintenance of the valve is minimized.
Further, the present invention discloses over the prior art a novel housing with a plurality of ports of any desired configuration which is adapted to accept interchangeable and removable valve cartridge assemblies of the lap spool, packed spool, proportional flow, or other versions at the site of the valve. Thus, any valving operation can be accomplished by the same valve and any fluid, particularly all hydraulic fluids considered in the normal range of industrial hydraulics, can be accepted by the same valve without the necessity of removing, replacing, or changing the entire valve.
A removable and interchangeable valve cartridge assembly is also disclosed by the present invention over the prior art comprising a seperator means and valve plunger which may be removed and changed at the site of the valve without the necessity of removing the entire valve. Any desired valve cartridge assembly of the lap spool, packed spool, proportional flow or other version may be inserted, removed, replaced or interchanged into the valve housing on site. By reason thereof the present invention provides a universal and combination valve which may perform any desired valving operation and which can accept any desired fluid.
The valve herein described is ideally suited to activation by electric solenoid and in addition provides for the use of the fluid media being operated on by the valve to cool the electric solenoid during the valving action.